


Menuiserie

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Restaurador/Anticuario AU porque si porque puedo y porque me aburro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	Menuiserie

Las campanillas estratégicamente colocadas en el marco de la puerta tintinean, y el joven rubio, que se encuentra tras el mostrador, haciendo cuentas, alza la mirada, solo para encontrarse con los ojos más verdes que ha visto en su vida. 

—Buenas tardes— sonríe el recién llegado, apoyándose levemente en el antes mencionado mostrador. Tiene la piel aceitunada, y el pelo rizado, corto y oscuro. Es bastante bajito, pero el rubio puede percibir bajo sus ropas un cuerpo delgado y esbelto. No es que se esté fijando en eso, claro. Para nada. Ni 

—Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?— responde, dejando el lápiz a un lado, para centrarse en el cliente.

—Eso espero; soy compañero de clase de Grantaire— el rubio arruga su pequeña naricilla.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora?— pregunta, acercándose a la maquina registradora. La experiencia previa le hace suponer que el moreno recién llegado viene a cobrar alguna deuda de su amigo.

—Hablarme de ti— Jehan se detiene y mira al muchacho, con las orejas algo coloradas.

—Espero que no te haya dicho nada malo— el moreno ríe con suavidad, negando.

—No, no te preocupes por eso. Dice maravillas de ti— las orejas de Jehan se colorean todavía más.

—¿Qué necesitas, entonces?—

—Hace poco encontré en la basura un juego de sillas, con su mesa, bastante antiguo. Pensé que sería un buen proyecto restaurarlas. Y bueno, en cierta manera lo fue, disfruté haciéndolo, pero soy estudiante de Bellas Artes, ¿A quién vamos a mentir? Vivo en un piso de diez metros cuadrados, no tengo sitio para una mesa de comedor con sus cuatro sillas. El anticuario con el que solía negociar antes ha quebrado, y Grantaire me ha comentado que sueles comprar esas cosas, así que he pensado que sería una buena idea ver que me puedes ofrecer por ellas— En realidad, mientras cubra los gastos de los materiales que ha gastado, le basta y le sobra, para al menos no perder dinero.

—Oh, ¡Por supuesto! ¿Las tienes aquí?—

—En la furgoneta. La he aparcado en Place d'Italie ¿La traigo más cerca o vienes?—

—Voy, voy, ve saliendo mientras cierro. Soy Jehan, por cierto. Prouvaire—

—Un placer, Jehan, por cierto, Prouvaire— sonríe el moreno. —Yo soy Feuilly— la risa como cascabeles del rubio hace sonreír más a Feuilly, que espera fuera a que Jehan cierre la puerta. Caminan juntos durante dos calles, hasta llegar a la gran furgoneta del moreno, que no es exactamente del moreno, sino que se la ha pedido prestada a Montparnasse. —Están en el maletero— explica, abriendo la puerta, y subiéndose dentro, para salir con una de las sillas. —Mis pequeñas— Jehan sonríe levemente, acercándose un poco.

—¿De verdad las has restaurado tú? Parecen nuevas—

—Para algo estoy estudiando, ¿No?— responde el muchacho, con tono simpático. —Les he echado muchas horas, me gustaron mucho. Es una pena no tener sitio para ellas. ¿Cuánto crees que podrías sacarle?—

—¿Me dejas ver la mesa?—

—Claro, hombre, ¿la saco?— Feuilly es una persona desconfiada por naturaleza, por eso jamás se metería por voluntad propia en el maletero de la furgoneta de un total desconocido. Pero al parecer, Jehan no es así, o a lo mejor es que se fía de Feuilly (y de que están en la concurrida Place d'Italie, en hora punta) así que entra en la furgoneta, para mirar de cerca la mesa. 

—Es muy bonita. Y grande. Me gusta. El juego completo podría venderlo perfectamente por cuatrocientos, quinientos euros— Feuilly silba.

—Vaya, eso está bien— Jehan baja de la furgoneta de un salto, con una sonrisa, y lo mira.

—¿Cuánto quieres por ellas?—

—Lo que me ofrezcas— El rubio frunce ligeramente la naricilla, otra vez, y mira a Feuilly.

—Hombre, algún mínimo tendrás—

—Con ciento cincuenta euros habría amortizado el material—

—Si, bueno, ¿Pero y las horas de trabajo que tienen detrás? ¿Trescientos te parece bien? A mi me parece bien— 

—Hombre, pues para haberlas sacado de la basura, si, me parece muy bien— Jehan sonríe ampliamente, y le tiende la mano.

—Trato hecho, ¿entonces?— Feuilly sonríe un poco también y aprieta su mano. —Acerca la furgoneta a la tienda, voy a ir preparando el dinero. Y oye, siempre que tengas cualquier cosa de estas, ven a mi, ¿Eh? Prometo tratar bien tu arte— Feuilly se ríe. Él no lo llamaría arte, precisamente.

—Me parece bien—

Feuilly vuelve a la tienda, dos semanas después, con un escritorio de caoba. Y un mes más tarde, con unos marcos. Y otra vez, tan solo dos días después de eso, con unas maquetas. Candelabros, jarrones, estatuillas, placas, todo tipo de muebles... todo aquello que cae en las manos de Feuilly, pasa a las de Jehan, tras ser restaurado. Y Feuilly agradece aquel dinero extra como agua de mayo, porque está de deudas hasta el cuello. 

Así que, al moreno no le sorprende demasiado cuando, casi un año después de conocerse, Jehan le ofrece un trabajo en la tienda. Poco a poco, habilitan el trastero de la tienda, para que le sirva de taller, y así, Jehan ofrece un servicio más aparte de la compra—venta de objetos antiguos: su restauración. 

Feuilly trabaja en la tienda de Jehan dos tardes en semana, pero habitualmente se lleva trabajo a casa. Porque para él, restaurar cosas nunca será un trabajo. Es mucho más. Es sentir el olor de los productos químicos, la textura de los materiales, el sonido de los instrumentos al trabajar. Es su vida. A Jehan le gusta observarlo, sobre todo cuando Feuilly no sabe que lo está haciendo, porque es cuando más concentrado está. Cuando el moreno está trabajando, todo desaparece a su alrededor. No existe nada más aparte de él y sus manos. Sus manos. A Jehan le vuelven loco las manso de Feuilly. Sus dedos son largos, y delgados, hábiles sobre cualquier material. Tienen callos, durezas, manchas y heridas, pero ninguna de estas supuestas imperfecciones las hacen menos bellas.

—Hola, precioso— Feuilly sonríe al escuchar a Jehan tras él, pero sigue lijando la madera. —¿Estás con el encargo?—

—Si, ¿Por? ¿Necesitas algo de mi?— Jehan se acerca hasta su mesa de trabajo, y se sienta en la zona libre de materiales, mirándole.

—Son las diez y cuarto— Feuilly parpadea.

—¿Ya has cerrado? Joder, debías haberme avisado, tío— dice el moreno, comenzando a levantarse.

—No, no, no, termina con lo que estás haciendo, no pasa nada, no me importa esperar un rato más, en casa no tengo nada que hacer— Feuilly asiente, volviendo a sentarse, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. 

—¿Me quieres ayudar?—

—Sabes que lo mio es el arte con las palabras, no con las manos— Feuilly frunce la nariz y le tiende la mano.

—Ven, yo te enseño— Jehan no puede hacer nada por ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas, pero acepta la mano del moreno, que tira de él hasta hacer que se siente sobre su regazo. El muchacho se quita el grueso guante que usa de protección para no dañarse las ya más que dañadas manos, y se lo enfunda a Jehan. El rubio está cada vez más sonrojado, y agradece estar de espaldas a Feuilly, porque así este no puede verlo, ni su rubor, ni su sonrisa atolondrada. El moreno coloca la mano sobre la de Jehan, y comienza a moverla con delicadeza, sobre la superficie de madera. 

—Es más difícil de lo que parece. Tú lo haces parecer fácil— Feuilly se ríe, y Jehan siente el cuerpecillo del muchacho vibrar bajo él, lo que le hace ruborizarse más, si cabe.

—Llevo muchos años haciendo estas cosas.— las manos entrelazadas de ambos recorren una y otra vez la madera, con más cuidado del que requiere aquel trabajo. Y de hecho, ya no es necesario seguir lijando. Pero Feuilly lo está haciendo exclusivamente para tener a Jehan cerca. Por mucho que trabaje para él, Feuilly nunca ha visto a Jehan como su jefe. Y Jehan tampoco a visto nunca a Feuilly como su empleado. Es más bien una relación _de simbiosis_ , de la que ambos obtienen beneficios. Y esa relación simbiótica incluye flirteos inocentes (y no tan inocentes), miradas a escondidas y sonrojos involuntarios. Es un juego, y ambos saben que en cualquier momento se les va a ir de las manos —¿Le pasamos una capa de pintura y nos vamos ya?—

—Lo que tú quieras. Por mi perfecto—

—Levantate, entonces, ¿no?— Jehan parpadea.

—Oh, si, claro, por supuesto— Feuilly sonríe mucho, aunque se siente raro al perder el suave peso de Jehan sobre sus piernas. Busca el bote de pintura, y unas brochas, y vuelve a sonreír al ver como lo mira Jehan.

—¿Tengo monos en la cara?— pregunta, acercándose y apuntándole con una de las brochas. Jehan la aparta de un manotazo, y sonríe un poco, mirándole aún. Da un paso. Y Feuilly da otro, rozándole con los pelos del pincel en la cara. 

—Idiota—

—Tú más—

—No te pago para que me insultes— Feuilly se ríe, y Jehan se sonroja un poco. Están a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Tan solo un leve empujoncito, y sus labios se rozarían... El moreno vuelve a pasar el pincel por la nariz de Jehan, sonriendo levemente... Y un par de segundos después, el rubio está sentado sobre el escritorio que restauraba Feuilly, con las piernas abrazadas a su cintura, y sus bocas pegadas, explorándose, mientras sus manos investigan bajo la ropa. 

Durante semanas, fingen que no ha ocurrido, pero Jehan no puede dejar de mirar el escritorio, ya terminado, que espera a ser vendido junto al resto de antiguallas. Todo sigue igual que antes. _Simbiosis. Flirteos. Miradas. Sonrojos._

Entonces, Jehan vuelve a observar a Feuilly, mientras este arregla el marco de un espejo. El moreno trabaja, concentrado, como siempre. Entonces, las palabras, acompañadas de una sonrisa por parte de Feuilly, hacen eco en el taller.

—¿Me ayudas?— Jehan se sonroja intensamente, mirando la mano que le tiende Feuilly. Este lo mira de reojo, y Jehan la acepta, acercándose a él. El moreno le tiende un pincel, sonriendo todavía más. 

_Y una vez más, todo se les va de las manos._


End file.
